Troublesome Puppy
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: Everyone’s laziest Genius gets assigned a new mission “Take care of this puppy for the rest of your life” that’s right Shikamaru has his own little Beagle puppy! And what that it’s going to drive him crazy? ShikaIno SasuSaku NejiTen slight NaruHina


**Troublesome Puppy **

**Oneshot **

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said as he walked down the streets with a little Beagle puppy walking in front of him. This was the worse mission ever and somehow it was A ranked mission. "The A must stand for Pain in the **A**ss" Shikamaru said as he pulled on the leash so the puppy would go the same way. The mission, take home this puppy and take care of it for the rest of your or his life. "Hokage Kakashi must really hate me" Shikamaru thought when he was stopped in his tracts by a load squeal.

"A PUPPY!!!" he heard a women screaming behind him. He turned around he only saw a flash of purple before his new puppy was lifted into the air and hug and kiss continually.

"Ino put down the puppy your scaring it" Shikamaru said as he watched Ino holding the puppy to her chest suffocating it.

"Shika? What are you…IS THIS YOUR PUPPY?!" She shouted excitedly with stars in her eyes still holding the puppy in a death grip.

"Yes…and dogs aren't suppose to turn blue" Ino looked down at the puppy who in face was turning blue.

"Shit!" Ino cursed as she put the puppy on the ground and started to stroke it. "I'm so sorry little…Shikamaru does the dog have a name?" Ino asked looking down at it.

"Um…I just…this is so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. The puppy turned around and barked. "No…fucking…way" Shikamaru said as he looked down at the puppy with total despair. Ino giggled a little and patted the dog on the head.

"Oh what a cute name Troublesome" Ino said as the puppy barked again.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said when Troublesome darted up the road. "Damn it Troublesome get back here!" Shikamaru shouted as he started to chase the puppy.

"I'll help you Shika-kun" Ino shouted as she started to chase after the beagle. It dashed down the street then took a hard right, too hard because it slipped and tripped, it sneezed before it got back up and started to run again.

"Oh that's so cute!" Ino shouted as she kept fallowing.

"Just get that damn dog" Shikamaru said as he counted to run after it. It darted past people on the street while Shikamaru and Ino just smashed passed them. Finally they lost complete sight of the puppy.

"Damn it" Shikamaru said when he could not find the dog.

"TROUBLESOME!!!" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs making several people cringe. "COME HERE GOOD BOY!!!" She shouted some more.

"Ino…shut…up" Shikamaru said as he put his hands over his ears.

"Well don't you want to find the cute puppy?! He could be lost and scared and cold and hungry and…"

"Being held loving by several different kunoichi" Shikamaru said as he saw the crowed of women holding that stupid puppy of his.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata surrounded the puppy. Sakura was holding it to her chest while Tenten and Hinata were petting it and making baby noises.

"Oh look at you your so cute"

"Look at the little freckles on his nose!"

"Look at the wrinkles" they were all screaming with each other, the dog was just panting and looked like it had a smile on.

_"Damn horny dog" _Shikamaru thought to himself when Ino ran over to the puppy.

"Is Troublesome getting more love then ever" Ino said cooing at the dog. Troublesome just barked before he jumped out of Sakura's arm and started to scratch himself but fell over trying.

"Awww" All the girls went at once.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he picked up the dog by the scruff of its neck and brought it eye to eye with him.

"No more running off, no more making girls flock over you, and no more…no more acting like a cute innocent puppy" Shikamaru said as he looked into the dog's eyes intently. It just wagged it's tale and licked his nose.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said the dog just yipped as if to say 'that my name'

"Aww he's so cute!" The four girls cheered together.

"What's this" Said a green blur as it took the puppy from Shikamaru. The green blur turned out to be Lee who was holding the puppy into the sun as if it was the Lion King.

"A Puppy" Lee said looking at the dog who was now wining "It's…it's…"

"Cute" Sakura filled in

"Adorable" Tenten added

"S…sweet" Hinate stuttered

"A baby!" Ino chimed in 

"It's…so…YOUTHFUL!!! The Power of the Youth has sent us another present!" Lee exclaimed

"Of course" Tenten said as Lee counted to comment on their Sensei's ways.

"I must tell Gai-Sensei" Lee said as he dropped the puppy and ran towards the woods. The puppy just sat there for a moment before it ran off again.

"Argh! Damn dog" Shikamaru said as he started to run after the dog again fallowed by all the girls.

**Ichiraku ramen stand **

Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all sat and the Ramen stand eating ramen when they heard Shikamaru running by.

"Damn…it…need…to stop…smoking!" he painted as he ran full speed by the stand. Soon the four kunoichi ran after him.

"Come back cutie!" Sakura shouted as she counted to run by them "I get to hug him first" She added in as well.

"He's so adorable and I'll stab you if you touch him first" Tenten added as she ran by the stand as well.

"I…I didn't…ge…get to…hold…him as much" Hinata stuttered out

"Fuck you guy's I saw him first" Ino shouted as she started to run harder.

"Him…Shikamaru seem to have gotten very popular with the ladies Ichiraku said rubbing his chin.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said in a low dark voice

"Tenten?" Neji said in total disbelief

"Hinata likes Shikamaru? I thought she liked me…hmm…guess I was wrong…now I feel betrayed" Naruto said as he scratched his chin with his chopsticks. Sasuke and Neji jumped from their stools and started to chase after the girls.

"When I get my hands on Nara I'll kill him" Sasuke said as they ran after the group.

"Then I'll bring him back to life to kill him again" Neji said as the two activated their blood line traits.

**Shikamaru **

"Forget the running Shadow Possession Jutsu" He said as he performed the hand sign. The shadow darted from person to person till it got to the dog. The dog stood still when the shadow hit it. "Perfect now I just need to walk towards it and it's good as…"

"SHIKAMARU!!!" The four girls screamed as they crashed into him. As Shikamaru fell to the ground the Jutsu was lost and dog was freed. The dog just looked back to see its master stuck underneath the four kunoichi.

"Such a drag" Shikamaru said before he was fished out of the pile by Sasuke and Neji.

"You want to punch him fist or should I?" Sasuke asked Neji as they both stared at the Nara boy.

"As you wish Uchiha" Neji smirked at Shikamaru

"Aw shit" Shikamaru said before he closed his eyes tightly

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hyuga Neji" Sakura and Tenten shouted together as they saw the two preparing to kill Shikamaru.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asked as she took Shikamaru out of Sasuke's grasp.

"I…I mean we…well…" Sasuke stuttered out

"Well?" Tenten said impatiently as she glared at Neji.

"We thought…um…you were…" Neither one could get out what they were think hell they didn't even know what they were thinking themselves.

"Oh my God!" Ino gasped as she watched the sight "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji were…were JEALOUS!" Ino shouted in joy and shock. "They thought you were chasseing Shikamaru not Shikamaru and mine baby!" Ino said as she latched onto Shikamaru's arm.

"Baby?" Both said in shock before they heard the howl of Troublesome who was now sitting next to Shikamaru wagging his tail and panting.

"Oh" both said in unison again.

"Is this true U-chi-ha" Sakura said mockingly as she bent closer to Sasuke.

"No…maybe..ah..hn" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and looked the other way as he slightly blushed.

"No…just…hn" Neji also said as he did the same as Sasuke. Both girls just squealed in delight.

"Come on Sasuke were getting a puppy! Where did you get your's Shikamaru?!" Sakura asked as she clung to Sasuke's arm.

"Um…Hokage Kakashi" Shikamaru said before he watched Sasuke and Neji get dragged off by their new girlfriends towards the Hokage Tower.

"Well I'm glad that ended well" Ino said as she picked up the puppy before Shikamaru put a arm around Ino and pulled her in.

"What about 'our baby'? hmm?" Shikamaru asked smirking.

"Well…you see…**he's **going to need a mother figure and since that Sand Which can't do it I will! So let's go give this little rascal a bath!" Ino said blushing as she carried Troublesome towards her flower shop.

"Heh…looks like Sasuke and Neji aren't the only ones the puppy brought together…Troublesome dog" Shikamaru sighed as he walked after Ino.

**Hokage Tower **

"Operation: Cute Adorable Beagle's to bring the villages **new **couples together was a success he honey?" Kakashi said as he gave two puppies to Sasuke and Neji for their girlfriends.

"I said stop calling me that" Anko said as she filled her nails.

"Aw come on? Sugar lips?" Kakashi said smiling more under his mask.

"Say that again I'll kill you"

"Okay…so can we keep the rest?" Kakashi pleaded which ended up with a smack to the face

"We already have nine fucking dogs! I'm not going to have another seven! Give the rest away!" 


End file.
